Clearing His Name
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Light tries to clear his name, but what does L actually have in mind? LxLight


The silver chain clanked against the floor. The members of the task force looked over to the Kira suspect and his captor.

"Ryuuzaki," Chief Yagami said. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Yes," L said. "The chances of Light-kun being Kira are three percent."

Soichiro sweat dropped. "I think anyone has a three percent chance of being Kira Ryuuzaki."

L's dark eyes met his. "You didn't object before."

"That was bore that stupid chain became a distraction," Soichiro growled.

"I'm sorry Yagami-san," L said. "But it's necessary."

"Ryuuzaki, what'll prove to you that I'm NOT Kira?" Light yelled, standing with his fists clenched and a vein throbbing in his forehead.

L didn't react to his angry tone.

"Questioning without an audience," L said looking at the task force members.

Soichiro nodded. "Whatever will clear my son."

"Then please leave. Go home." L commanded.

They left after gathering their belongings.

It was oddly quiet without the clicking of keyboards and the soft chatter of the members. The only sound left was the whirring of the computers.

Light turned to L, causing the chain to clink.

"Do you really want to question me?" he asked.

L smirked. "Of course not Light-kun," he said seductively.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light asked uncertainly as L advanced towards him.

L smiled as he circled Light like a vulture, the chain wrapped around Light's ankles with each pass.

"L-L what are you doing?" Light asked. He was nervous: his eyes, his posture, even his voice gave it away.

"Relax Light-kun," L purred in his ear.

Light tried to push the detective away, but L grabbed his wrists and hooked his leg behind Light's, causing the teen to fall.

L straddled him and pushed Lights arms under his knees.

Light's eyes were slightly fearful, but there was also lust.

L licked his lips and leaned down, planting his on Lights. The boy moaned and bucked his hips. L pushed his tongue into his mouth, mapping out the moist cavern.

He pulled away and Light mewed in disappointment.

He ground his hips into the smaller boys. "Do you like this Light-kun?" he grabbed Light's erection through his pants.

Light groaned and bucked his hips up into L's hand.

L grinned at the reaction and massaged it. "I can make you feel so much better Light-kun," he whispered, licking the boys' ear.

Light was panting heavily. "Please," he moaned

"Please what?" L asked, squeezing Light's growing erection.

"Make me cum L! PLEASE!" he yelled.

"Your wish is my command Light-kun." He said unzipping Light's pants. He slowly pulled them down, teasing and torturing the teen.

"Hmmm, I think you should strip Light-kun," L said, Light's pants hadn't even made it past his knees.

Light cried out in frustration and yanked his shoes and socks off. This was quickly followed by his pants and boxers; then his shirt was ripped off, the buttons flying everywhere.

L looked at him in surprise. Light pounced on him.

"Strip now," he growled, his eyes filled with lust.

L couldn't do anything but comply. His shirt came off, showing surprisingly tight abs, then his pants came off.

Light blushed, seeing that his soon-to-be lover wasn't wearing any underwear and his erection was very big.

"What do you want to do Light-kun?" L asked.

"I want to you fuck me," Light said harshly.

L smirked. "Is that so Light-kun?"

The boy just nodded.

"Come here," L commanded. Light crawled towards him.

L pushed his head down between his legs. "Suck." He commanded.

Light's brown eyes looked up at him. They were wide and scared.

L gently ran his hand through light brown hair, calming the boy.

He took a shuddering breath and took the detective's head into his mouth.

L moaned and forced himself not to buck into Light's warm mouth, knowing that it would cause the boy to gag.

Light sucked on the head softly and the detective's hand tightened in his hair and he gave a throaty moan. Slowly, Light took more of the throbbing erection into his mouth, gagging when he was about half-way in.

L stopped Light from taking anymore of him into his mouth, not wanting the boy to choke.

"That's good Light-kun," he moaned when Light swallowed. "Grab the rest with your hand and suck."

Light did as L commanded and ran his tongue beneath his member.

L moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

L's member moved in and out of Light's mouth, each time it did L moaned louder.

"L-Light s-stop." L said, pulling himself out of the boy.

Light looked at him worriedly, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"I want to come with you." L said.

Light's eyes got wide and scared.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees." L said.

Light did so hesitantly.

L sucked on three of his fingers, coating them thoroughly with saliva before positioning them at Light's entrance.

He pushed one finger in slowly.

Light tensed as he felt the intrusion. L massaged his back, loosening the muscles while he pushed the second finger in.

Light mewed in pain while L thrust his fingers in and out of him.

L scissored his fingers in Light, stretching his entrance so it didn't hurt as much. He added the third finger and searched for the spot that would have Light screaming his name.

Light groaned when L hit a spot that made him see white. He arched his back and pushed into L's hand.

L grinned and hit his prostate a few more times then removed his fingers.

"This'll hurt Light, but it'll get better," L warned. "I promise."

Light nodded and tried not to tense, knowing that it would only make it worse.

L put the head of his member at Light's entrance, noticing how Light's muscles automatically tensed.

"Relax Light," L ground out as he pushed into the boy.

Light growled in pain, but tried to relax his muscles.

"This'll hurt," L said, thrusting in fully.

Light screamed and tears poured down his face.

L leaned over and ran his hand through Light's hair.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Light just sobbed, his arms no longer could support him and he fell forward.

L was very careful not to pull out of him, knowing that if he did Light's muscles would contract and it would hurt more. Instead he cradled the crying boy against his chest.

"I'm going to move Light." L said.

"NO!" Light sobbed.

L grabbed his member and began pumping it, at the same time he was sucking on Light's neck.

He slowly moved out and Light moaned.

L froze, was that in pain or in pleasure?

He thrust back in hitting the teen's prostate.

Light screamed in pleasure, all pain forgotten; now he was crying in pleasure.

L kept thrusting into Light's tight, hot passage, moaning with Light.

"L-L I'm gonna c-cum!" Light moaned out.

"Cum for me Light-kun," L whispered huskily.

With one more thrust into his prostate Light was screaming L's name and cumming into a pale hand.

Light's passage tightened around L's member, he moaned out Light's name brokenly as he came deep in the boy.

They fell onto the floor panting.

"That was amazing." Light said breathlessly.

L smirked. "Yes it was Light-kun."

He slowly pulled out of him and Light winced.

"You're going to be sore."

Light glared half-heartedly.

"I'm tired," he whispered.

L patted his head. "Sleep Light-kun."

Light curled up next to L.

L grabbed the blanket on his chair and draped it over them.

"Watari, tell the task force that there off for the next three days."

Watari chuckled through the speaker.


End file.
